


You're Impossibly Perfect, And I'm Perfectly Impossible

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sciles, Skittles, Smut, if youre in denial, set after season 5 before season 6, which i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is in love with Scott, and Scott is in love with Stiles. Neither of them thought to tell eachother until now.





	You're Impossibly Perfect, And I'm Perfectly Impossible

Stiles' sight was blurred, rain smearing across his windshield, the windows of the Jeep fogged up with his frantic breaths. He knew the journey like second nature by now. He knew it so well that not the burning sensation in his stomach, or his pounding heart could stop him from getting there. He could feel his words under his skin, trying to break free. The crawling feeling on his back that he felt when they were alone had become unbearable. With everything the two had been through, he knew that this wouldn't break their friendship, because nothing could.

Something took over Stiles that day, or maybe, he took back control. He had been tormented by his own mind for too long, but he wouldn't let his paranoia stop him from telling Scott the truth. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, contemplating what he would tell Scott, how he would even begin to explain. Well, what could he say? He didn't even know when it started, he just realised one day. The day Stiles understood why it was called a crush.

With Lydia, it wasn't a crush- more like a flutter. Like butterflies when he saw her, because she really was beautiful. Like her long red her tickling his arm when she flicked it over her shoulder, a flutter. Attraction, infatuation, lust. A crush was what Stiles felt when he saw Scott smile, like his heart had been cracked and as leaking sunlight as is crumbled. Sure, he was tall and muscly and tanned, he was kind and thoughtful, plus, him and Stiles had clicked from the day they met. Perfectly in sync, perfectly in harmony, perfectly in love, always. But in the end, Scott's smile, that's where it all came down to. What made Stiles' fall for him, crushed under the weight of his feelings.

He thought back to when his 16th birthday, back when him and his best friend were still losers. Scott and Stiles spent the night with takeout pizza and a bottle of whiskey stolen from Stiles' dad. The two were sat opposite eachother on the floor of Scott's room, taking turns drinking from the bottle, coughing and wincing. "Why the fuck would you want to drink that?" Scott wheezed, hastily passing it to Stiles.

"To get drunk," Stiles insisted, drinking some. Making a slight noise of disgust after swallowing the whiskey. 

"I don't think it's worth it," Scott said. Back then, his hair was a mop that fell in his face, he was skinny and awkward, just like Stiles. 

"It is, just drink more," Stiles assured him. 

And they did, they took quick swigs inbetween rounds of Call of Duty: Zombies, screaming at the screens and at eachother. After an hour, Stiles threw his controller down, surrendering to the zombies. "I'm not gonna revive you if you're gonna give up," Scott said, not looking away from the screen.

"I'm too bored to go on," he whined, throwing his head back onto the side of Scott's mattress.

"What's up?" Scott asked, putting the controller down as he turned to look at Stiles. The alcohol had hit him and his head felt so heavy, he rested his forehead on Stiles' shoulder. "Talk to me," he muttered into the other boys arm.

"I don't know- it's just, I'm 16 now. I've still never been to a house party, still never kissed a girl, still a nobody. I think I'm having a midlife crisis," rambled Stiles.

Scott lifted his chin onto Stiles' shoulder, forming a little pout as he looked at him. "You're not a nobody, you don't have to be popular to be somebody. You're somebody to me, more than somebody."

"Just you, though," said Stiles. Scott widened his eyes to feign offence. "You're my only friend!" Stiles defended, then his voice quietened, "I guess because you're the only one I care about enough..."

"See! Who needs parties when you've got me? I am the party," Scott joked, nudging Stiles. 

Whereas Scott was wrong about "being the party", he was right in that Scott was all Stiles needed. He smiled at the memory of a simpler time, no matter what, he couldn't imagine a life without Scott. Scott was the only person he wanted to share his 16th birthday with, the first person he would tell when he was sad, the home he missed when he was away. Scott McCall was the love of Stiles Stilinski's life.

In a way, they had always been in love, the closest two friends could be. That was that- until junior year. When Scott got hot. Suddenly, Stiles' eyes began to linger on Scott in the locker room (if he was honest, prior to this, Danny had been the object of Stiles' curiosity). Now, he was stronger, taller, more confident. Stiles couldn't stop thinking about him, initially he shrugged it off until his thoughts would wander to Scott's abs and biceps when he was jerking off. He'd abandon the video on his laptop, close his eyes and imagine Scott over him. Wishing for the feeling of Scott holding him close, fucking him- or vice versa. Once he finished, the thought, that he felt that way about his best friend, made him feel gross.

Then Stiles had bigger issues than his overwhelming sexual attraction to his childhood best friend, and he decided it wasn't too much of an issue. Throughout their fight against the nogitsune, Scott never gave up on Stiles. Maybe it would have been easier to kill him, even Stiles thought it would be easier for him to just die. He would have done it. But Scott risked everything to keep Stiles safe. That's when he knew that Scott loved him the same way, because they would do anything for eachother.

He turned the car, parking next to Scott's house. He stayed seated- hesitant- wondering if he should have texted first. He slid his hand into his pocket to grab his phone, but it wasn't there. "The old fashioned way it is then," he muttered to himself, chuckling nervously. Opting to stop talking to himself, he opened the door and hopped out of the Jeep. The door thudded shut. The rain hadn't stopped. Stiles rushed to Scott's door to avoid it, and knocked on the door abruptly.

Normally, he would hear the familiar sound of Scott rushing down the stairs to answer it, or Melissa yelling at him to do so. But the rain pelted heavily down on the concrete, too loud to hear inside the house. 

When Scott opened the door, it felt like the sun had came out, he immediately felt that warmth on his skin that Scott carried with him. "Hey Stiles, what's up?" he said, turning to the side to let Stiles in.

"Scott," he breathed harshly, then smiled, panting out a laugh. 

He pulled the other boy in for a hug, Scott squirmed, "Dude, you're wet, get off me!" He laughed. 

Stiles pulled back, keeping a hand on Scott's broad shoulder, "sorry, it's just, been a weird day. And I'm just so happy to see you."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Scott put his hand on Stiles' outstretched arm, concerned.

"Nothing, really. Scott, I realised a lot of things in the past few months- but we've been pretty busy-"

"That's an understatement," said Scott, thinking back to evil spirits, assassins, chimeras- all of it. But he shakes the thought, because they're safe now. They share that feeling, of preciously balanced safety, ignoring the gut feeling that it wasn't over.

"Yeah, and it put things into perspective. How things that I thought were ridiculous and impossible... are possible- and still ridiculous. I had a whole new set of things to worry about, and it made other things look petty."

"That makes sense, yeah," Scott nodded in support, eyebrows still knitted.

"Like how I couldn't tell you I love you," he blurted. "Because I thought you loving me back was impossible."

Scott smiled lightly, "Stiles, you know I love you."

"Not like that," Stiles snapped, leaving a pause, just thunder rumbling both in the sky and in his chest. "Like this," he stepped close to Scott and kissed him. Initially shocked, Scott's lips moved against Stiles' rigidly, before relaxing into the kiss, and pulling him closer. Stiles' lips were wet with rain, so was his chest, which was pressed firmly to Scott's. Stiles kissed Scott with sincerity, letting all the love he bottled up pour out, kissing him for everytime he had wanted to. And Scott kissed back! Oh, thank God- Scott kissed back! The thought flooded through Stiles head with relief.

When they came up for air, Scott pulled Stiles into a hug. He felt so safe in Scott's arms, he buried his face in Scott's shoulder. The two pulled eachother as close as they could, and then closer. They stiffled giggles, eventually pulling back to look at eachother. When they locked eyes, they both let out their laughs- so overwhelmed with joy and relief that it was all they could do. 

"I love you," their voices overlapped on the words, then they giggled again. 

"Wow, that could've been awkward," Stiles sighed.

"It couldn't have been- it's always been you. It's always been us." Scott rested his hand on Stiles' cheek, the words made his crushed heart stretch and burst. 

Stiles thought about the idea of soulmates, another thing that never made sense, scientifically. But neither did Scott- with his fangs and claws, his glowing red eyes- he was impossible, but he was happening, all the time, every minute of every day. Perhaps there was an explanation for soulmates too; maybe they were split aparts like in Greek mythology, or lovers in a past life with memories of eachother, their atoms were near eachother when the universe was created. Somehow, some force drew them together, like a string tied around both their hearts, pulling them together. That's what he felt in his chest.

The string wrapped around their bodies, tying them together in their embrace. Neither of them ever wanted to let go. Thunder still rumbled in the distance and rain battered the windows, drowning out the static of the TV. Scott pressed light kisses to Stiles' cheek, who turned to catch his lips. Scott caught his bottom lip between his teeth and he smiled into the kiss, causing Stiles' to gasp. He leaned down, kissing Stiles' neck, sliding a hand up into his hair. "Fuck," Stiles muttered, "this is happening."

"If you want it to," Scott replied, his hand moving from Stiles' hair to his jaw, gently fliding his thumb over Stiles' lip.

"Yeah, I want it. I wanted this for so long," Stiles breathed, "never thought it would."

"It's happening," Scott said. He kissed Stiles', pulling off his damp hoodie, abandoning it on the ground. They stumbled up the stairs, missing their footing every couple of steps, stopping to laugh or kiss- or both at the same time. Scarcely, they made it up the stairs with minimal bruising, mostly because it took so long that Scott had healed in that time. 

Scott kicked the bedroom door closed behind them, before Stiles pushed him against it. He kissed him deeply, tasting coffee and sugar on Scott's tongue. Stopping to pull Scott's shirt over his head, hands falling down his chest, over his abs. Stiles dropped to his knees and tugged at Scott's sweatpants to pull them down, his hard cock springing out. He wrapped his hand around Scott's dick, slowly pumping it, he looked up at Scott. 

Stiles' eyes were dark, almost black, his pupils blown. When he looked up at Scott, he made his his breath quicken in anticipation. Stiles' licked up his length, swirling his tongue around the tip. The salty taste of precum hit the tip of his tongue, then he took the first few inches of Scott's cock, covering the rest with his hand. Scott moaned, throwing his head back. Stiles' cheeks hollwed out, sucking hard- and Scott's hips jolted at the feeling. Stiles placed his hand on Scott's hip, pushing him back to the wall, looking at him like a warning. 

His head bobbed up and down in rhythm with Scott's cracked moans, until Scott grabbed his hair and pulled him away. Stiles' stood compliantly to kiss him, his lips slick with saliva and precum, Scott licked at the taste. He ushered Stiles to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off his arms. The two fell onto the bed, kissing hungrily.

Scott kissed down Stiles' neck, sucking hickeys onto his collarbones and licking circles on his nipples. His hands held Stiles' firmly by his hips, releasing to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans. He rubbed his hand over Stiles' crotch, feeling him through the thin fabric. Stiles' skin was on fire, he was hyper-aware of every feeling and every touch. Scott kissed his sharp hipbones, ran his hands over his thighs, teasing Stiles. "Please," he moaned.

"Please what?" Scott asked, slipping a finger under the waistband of Stiles' boxers.

"Fuck, I don't care just touch me!" Stiles shrieked, making Scott giggle, before he took Stiles' dick out of his pants, wrapping his lips around the tip. Stiles sighed in pleasure and relief.

Scott's mouth was wet and hot around Stiles, pulling back and forth leisurely slow. Replacing his mouth with his hand, he started lapping at Stiles' ass, which earned a long, low moan from the boy. He completely let go, making loud obscene noises with his breaths. With his other hand, Scott slipped the tip of his index finger into Stiles. "More, I can take it," he said, making Scott wonder if he'd done this before. With another guy or to himself. His cock was rock hard bewteen his legs, more so when he imagined Stiles alone in his room, jerking off and fingering his asshole. He thought about Stiles biting his lip to keep quiet when he found his prostate.

Then Scott pushed his finger in further, making Stiles hiss. "You okay?" he asked.

"Amazing," panted Stiles. Scott pulled his finger out, causing Stiles to pout at him. 

He reached over the bed to grab lube and a condom from his desk drawer. "Turn over," he instructed, Stiles quickly getting onto his knees and elbows, ass in the air eagerly. He knew he should have felt vulnerable or embarrassed, but it was Scott, he trusted him.

Scott positioned himself behind him, squirting lube onto his fingers before slipping his index back into Stiles. He thrusted it in and out, letting Stiles adjust before adding another, then another later. "I'm ready," Stiles exhaled heavily, feeling sweat dripping down his forehead.

Scott rolled the condom over his cock, jerking it quickly before slowly pushing it into Stiles' entrance. He placed his hand on Stiles' back, steadying him. Scott fucked him gently and unrushed. He slipped his hand around Stiles' torso, leaning down to kiss the moles on his back and tell Stiles how beautiful he was, how much he loved him. 

Eventually, Scott's thrusts got quicker, more desperate. Stiles was writhing with over-stimulation as the other boy hit his prostate again and again, he clutched the mattress in efforts to ground himself. He said Scott's name over and over again, until it wasn't a word anymore. It was as natural as breathing, saying his name. Scott grabbed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to watch his own cock plunge in and out of Stiles' tight hole. 

It was surreal, just the two of them in their little bubble, oblivious to the outside world. All that mattered was making eachother feel good, expressing their devotion eachother wordlessly (well, for the most part). Stiles could feel Scott's chest on his back, pressed so close to him. 

"I wanna ride you," Stiles said, moving up to hold himself up by his hands. 

Scott stopped and pulled out of him, the cold air hitting his wet cock, "fuck yes, okay." He turned to lie down, letting Stiles climb on top of him. He held Scott's cock in place as he slowly let himself down onto him, it hit deeper this way, Stiles was sure he could feel him in his stomach. He moaned at the feeling, throwing his head back. Scott became mesmerised by watching Stiles' marked throat move with his dirty moans, he ran his hands up Stiles' thighs up to his hips. Gently, he guided Stiles to roll his hips. "Stiles, you're so hot," he choked on his words when he felt Stiles' ass tighten around his cock.

Thriving off the encouragement, Stiles started lifting himself off of Scott. He fell back hard, the sudden regain of contact making it difficult for Scott to not come there and then. Hard and dripping with precum, Stiles dick bounced on his stomach as he rode Scott, begging Scott to touch it. Scott leaned up to be closer to Stiles, wrapping one hand around his torso, pulling the boy close to him as they pushed into eachother desperately. The other hand was tight around Stiles' dick, jerking him off at the same pace that he fucked him. 

Stiles' hands were on Scott's cheeks, holding his head as he looked at him, whispering disjointed sentences between soft kisses, "keep- ah- going, oh yeah- don't stop! Scotty baby please- uh- fuck me." His words coming out as almost sobs because he was so lost in pleasure, melting into Scott's warm, brown eyes and thinking, 'I love this man, how could I ever have thought I didn't?' In perfect synchronisation, Scott jolted up into Stiles as he pressed his ass closer to him. 

"Stiles, I'm close," Scott whined, Stiles humming in agreement because he was too far gone to speak. Thrusts become short and quick- a little messy- as he felt his orgasm flood from the top of his head and the tip of his toes, colliding in the middle and making him twitch. Cum gushed out of him as Stiles' hole became impossibly tight around his cock, making him groan so loud it was almost a howl. He held Stiles in his embrace, not stopping pounding into him until ribbons on cum littered both their abdomens. 

They panted heavily into eachother. Stiles grinned in bliss while Scott pressed sweet, smiling kisses across his jaw. It was the most impossibly perfect feeling in the world. Like everything else around them was blurred, and it was only them. The pair bathed in idyllic harmony, not letting go as they rolled on their sides. Scott slipped out of Stiles and took off the condom. Sitting up to throw it into the bin, Stiles cheering weakly when he made the shot and putting up his palm for a high five.

"Don't high five me that's weird, my penis was just inside you," Scott laughed, falling back down onto the bed and shuffling close to Stiles.

"Old habits die hard," Stiles shrugged.

Scott threw his head back in mock disbelief, "did I just get friendzoned by a high five?!" 

The best friends laughed together, like they always had. But now they laid there, completely exposed to eachother, hot skin on hot skin. Their love pouring out onto eachother, bottled up for too long. Their honesty making then happier than they had been in a long time- they felt invincible together. 

At some point, the rain had stopped and the sun was setting dimly outside the window. Scott talked to Stiles until he fell asleep in his arms, after fighting his fatigue for an hour to talk to his best friend in the whole world because nothing mattered more. But really, Scott gently combing his hands through Stiles' hair wasn't helping, and soon he was out like a light. Careful not to wake him, Scott slowly pulled the blanket over them and hugged Stiles tight to his chest before he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
